


MIRACULOUS VALLINTINES BATTLE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Boys In Love, F/M, HERO/VILLAIN LOVE RIVALS, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Jealous Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Love Triangles, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR IS NOTHAVING A GOOD VALLINTINES DAYALL THE GIRLS ARE TAKING NEITHER IS A CERTAIN BLOND KARATEKUNGFU ANIME NINJA MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY BOTH LIKE THE SAME GIRLTHING'S GET WORSE WHEN NATHANAËL FINDS OUT THE TRUTH AND GET'S RE AKUMATIZED INTO DESSINATEUR/THE EVILLUSTRATOR
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel
Kudos: 1





	1. NOT SO HAPPY VALINTINES DAY

**Author's Note:**

> A/N IN THIS STORY MARINETTE/LADYBUG IS THE STUPID ONE

CHAPTER 1

NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.

IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF JANUARY AND I HATED IT EVERYBODY WAS ALREADY PAIRED UP EVEN MAX AND ALEX WERE TOGETHER  
KIM AND ODINI BROKE UP SO NOW HE'S DATING KAGAMI TSURUGI

WHILE POOR ME WAS ALONE IN THE CLASSROOM DRAWUNG AND DAY DREAMING  
I HATED VALENTINE'S DAY JUST LIKE HOW ADRIEN HATED CHRISTMAS

SO I DECIDED TO SKIP ART CLUB AND HEAD HOME UNTIL I HEARD THE SOUND OF FEET RUNNING  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE LADYBUG RUNNING TWORDS ME HUH LADYBUG ARE YOU ALRIGHT  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
I NOTICED HOW SAD YOU WERE FEELING

SO I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE OK"  
WELL I'M STARTING TO SHE TURNED AWAY  
TRYING TO HIDE HER BLUSHING

THANKS SO....UH YOU GOT A VALENTINE YET?"  
IASKED CROSSING MY ARM'S  
SORRY NOT YET" SHE SAID SADLY I WAS SO SHOCKED I FELL OVER LAUGHING MY HEAD OFF WELL SO HAPPY YOU'RE AMUSED"  
SHE HUFFED FOLDING HER ARMS  
IT'S NOT THAT I'M JUST CONFUSED THAT NOBODY HAS ASKED YOU YET YOUR THE LADYBUG THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN ALL OF PARIS"  
OH YOU REALLY THINK SO?"  
I SLOWLY ROSE MY HEAD SMILING AT HER

THANKS NATHANAËL"

THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS WE TURNED ALL ATTENTION OVER TO MY PARTNER THANKS FOR CHECKING UP ON ME BUT I GOTTA GO" I SAID GRABBING MY STUFF AND HEADING OUT THE DOOR WAVING TO HER AU REVOIR LITTLE LADY" BYE NATHANAËL" ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V. OH MORNING KITTY SHALL WE GET STARTED ON PATROL?" SHE ASKED HEADING FOR THE DOOR BUT I STOPPED HER SO YOU KNOW THE FORMAL EVILLUSTRATOR'S REAL NAME?" I ASKED ARM'S FOLDED OH UH WELL I....."

SIGH YES I KNOW HE SIGNED HIS NAME ON THE COPY HE GAVE MARINETTE......" COPY OF WHAT?" THERE WAS LONG AWKWARD SILENCE BEFORE SHE SPOKE HIS FIRST PUBLISHED LADYBUG COMIC WITH MARC?"


	2. ACCIDENTAL IDENTITY REVEAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NATHANIËL ACCEDENTLY DESCOVER'S WHO LADYBUG IS

MEANWHILE BACKOUT SIDE NINO KIM MAX AND THE REAST OF THE MIRACULOUS BOYS STARTED TO SENSE THE SAME THING UHOH JEALOUS CHATNOIR ALERT ALRIGHT GUY'S IT'S TIME TO TRANSFORM KIM AND MAX NODDED IN AGREEMENT WAYYYYYYZZ CARAPACE MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POOOOOWER SHELL ON" XUPPU KING MONKEY ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRR SHOWTIME" KALLKI PEGASUS ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER FULL GALLOP"


End file.
